


COFFEE FUEL

by diagonsmef



Category: WayV (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unbetaed we die like men, bout to really sell my kidney to buy the new album, hendery is dumb in this but aren't we all, just hendery simping nothing interesting, my mind went nyooom ngl, oh yeah uhhh what plot?, some spice ukno how it is, title inspired by me drinking a dangerous amount of coffee while writing this, xiaojun is so cute i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonsmef/pseuds/diagonsmef
Summary: Of Guanheng being dumb and Dejun being his normal sweet self -and oh my gahd they were roommates.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	COFFEE FUEL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softenderys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/gifts).



> Hey! Hope you'll have fun reading!!! I gotta be honest, I don't even know what I wrote, you might get confused, but at some point in this story I recommend that you vibe to Love Talk, the mood will be perfect. This goes to @softenderys, I love their art you should check them out! -Love, M.

Guanheng wakes up to something heavy being draped on him, said something is his boyfriend, moving around and snuggling his head on Guanheng’s chest, probably finding a position he will be most comfortable in. 

Guanheng raises an eyebrow and smiled at the smaller boy’s behaviour -amused, but not wanting to move his body or say anything as Dejun’s easy to wake up and he wants him to rest a bit more after last night.

Moments like this always melts his heart, it’s cliché but he can feel himself falling deeper for the other. It’s been nearly 5 months since they started dating, 9 months since they first met.

Their first meeting was, let’s say, fun. It all started with Guanheng’s _#exciting_college_adventure_.

-

“Fuck.”

The first day of college is going well if you’re wondering, he tripped on his way to the administration office, forgot to actually take his room key and had to give himself a pep talk to go climb up the stairs again, and oh! his phone is dead.

What a great way to start!

But after all that the excitement of finally being in a college is still buzzing inside him. Using the key that he totally didn’t forget to take, he unlocked his room, giving his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the white surrounding, and stepped in. It’s not big, but it’s also not small either, just perfect. He can get used to this, smiling at the thought.

Walking in he sees a small pantry space, a water heater sat on top of the counter. Right after the pantry there’s a door, opening it he can see two empty beds with at least a meter of empty space separating them, each has a matching study desk behind them. There’s a medium-sized window in between the study desk, probably opened by the cleaning staff for the new students’ arrival.

He looks at the two beds for a while and decides to pick the one on the right, following his own bed placement at his house. Curious about the time he fishes his phone out of his pocket just to realise that ah, it’s dead. His charger is probably in his bag but he’s too tired to go take it after running around earlier.

Fuck it, he’s gonna take a nap. Wake up energized and then finish arranging his stuff or whatever! Good plan!

Or something like that.

-

He woke up to someone tapping his shoulder.

“Hey?” A voice asked him and ooh, he likes the voice, so smooth, soothing, wow chef’s kiss, he wants to just-

“Um hey??” The person taps his shoulder again, this time with teeny tiny bit of force. Oh shit is it his mom? Guanheng still hasn’t finished cleaning his room. But why is her voice so deep? Is he getting murdered?!

He sits up in a flash, which wasn’t the best idea because-

“Ow!”

He opens his eyes and goddamn, standing before him is a black-haired boy in an oversized blue sweater, the cutest expression on his face as he rubs his forehead -definitely not Guanheng’s fault.

He blinks a few times, his brain trying to make sense of the situation.

_He’s in heaven?_

“Wow I’m sorry! Are you an angel?” He asked and blue-sweater boy looks at him, eyes wide, and laughed.

_Oh, wow his laughter sounds like heaven._

“I’m really sorry to disappoint but no I’m not an angel, I’m your roommate.”

“My roommate? Oh! Oh my god yeah, college. Roommate. Yes.” _Smooth Guanheng, you’re so smooth keep it up._

The boy gave him a small wave, hands poking out from his oversized sweater. “Yeah, I’m Dejun. Xiao Dejun. Nice to meet you.”

He smiled back at him. “I’m Huang Guanheng! You might have noticed but uhh I’m like a little dumb! Hope we can be good friends!”

Dejun laughed and Guanheng knows that he won’t have a _‘I want to rip my hair my roommate’s a fucking asshole’_ kind of dilemma. Dejun looks nice.

Dejun. Xiao Dejun. _He likes that name._

This whole college thing is going to be great.

-

Three months into college and things are going amazing! Except for right now because Dejun has to stop Guanheng from literally banging his head using one of his many _thicc_ books because what the fuck? Why was he so interested in Engineering? If he needs to solve one more Applied Physics question he’s gonna lose it, drop out, live under a bridge, and eat stale biscuits for the rest of his life.

“Dejun I can’t do this.” He sighs and plops his head on the small table they set up on the floor earlier to study together.

The smaller laughed, petting his hair slowly. “Guanheng you’re going to be okay, we even started on our assignments super early this time. There’s two weeks left before you need to send most of yours in.”

“No I can’t do it.” He huffs, being stubborn, and Dejun laughs again.

“Ah what should I do with you.”

Guanheng lifts his head up, resting it on his arm, a mischievous smile on his face. “I don’t know like, kiss me?”

He expected Dejun to laugh or call him out on his bullshit like always but he didn’t, instead, his cheeks are now tinted pink and the hand that was petting Guanheng’s head stopped.

Guanheng was just messing around with him, but he’s got to be lying if he says he doesn’t like what he’s seeing. He’s been crushing on the other since they first met but never tried to actually show it to him.

_Maybe he should._

“Shut the fuck up, just finish your work so that we can sleep!” Dejun whined and gave his arm a soft shove, cheeks now only slightly pink, eyes not meeting him as he fiddled with his papers.

Guanheng beamed and sits up straight.

“Yes sir!” He picks up his pen and got back to the last question he was working on, mood now a hundred percent boosted.

They continue doing their work in silence and Guanheng enjoys it, he never feels awkward when he’s with Dejun, the other always exudes this incredibly calming vibe and he loves it.

He really likes Dejun, likes how he laughs at everything Guanheng says, likes how cute he looks when he wears his oversized clothes, likes how his eyes twinkle when he talks about the things he love, likes…..everything.

_Likes Dejun a lot._

He slept soundly that night and dreams about running with a boy in a flower field, his beautiful tanned skin shining in the sun, shy smiles, and never ending laughters.

-

Guanheng thinks about that day a lot, also did some one to one counselling session between Him and Also Him™. He’s planning to ask Dejun to hang out at the new café that just opened near their college, and probably confess?

But this week he’s been getting quite busy and they don’t really get to talk that much, Dejun’s getting ready to present his finished composition and he’s been studying for quizzes.

Guanheng also thinks that fate really likes to fuck around with him. He just got back from his last lecture for the day and he wants nothing else than to jump on his bed and sleep until the next day.

That plan is now canceled because he’s currently frozen in front of their bedroom door slack-jawed.

“Hnnnghh ah! Aaahh.”

Is that really what he thinks it is?

There’s no one else other than him in this room so it must be it. Fuck was that Dejun? He can feel his face getting hot, imagination going wild thinking about the things his roommate might be doing right now. He tries to fight the temptation of looking inside their room but he fails miserably as he gets closer to look through the small opening.

_FUCK HIM_

_Fuck him oh god, oh god, oh fucking god_. Guanheng thinks he might die soon because there Dejun is, kneeling on his bed with only a white shirt on, eyes shut, face flushed and holy fucking shit, two- _wait no is that three?_ fingers going in and out of his ass at a steady pace, his other hand gripping the sheets.

“Ohhh hngh ah!”

Guanheng wants to shoot himself. He knows he needs to but he can’t stop looking, not when his roommate/the guy he’s crushing on is fingering himself, making the most sinful sounds, and not when he can feel himself getting turned on.

The hand that was gripping the sheets is now sneaking into his shirt, pulling it up to his chest and oh god, he’s playing with his nipples. “Aaah please! Hnnhhh ah!”

Guanheng’s dick twitches at the sight. He doesn’t know why but there’s something about it that absolutely gets him, the image of Dejun’s pinkish nipples is now ingrained in his memory and Guanheng wants to play with it and get Dejun to scream his name.

Dejun’s moans are getting louder and more frequent now and Guanheng knows that he is close, he watches without blinking as Dejun’s thrusts his fingers faster and okay he should really go now-

“Ahhh! Guanheng!”

His body trembles and he screams, body tensing and cum spilling on his chest and sheets.

Guanheng’s brain short-circuited. _hUh?_

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck.

 _What the fuck just happened?! Did Dejun see him? Or did he really moan out his name?_ He wants to turn back around and maybe get out of their room to try and process everything but his mind can’t really communicate with his body that well anymore -he tripped over his own foot and ended up stumbling inside.

On a scale of one to TEN CHITTAPHON LEECHAIYAPORNKUL, Guanheng is at a 19 for how much he wants to disappear.

The atmosphere inside the room becomes super awkward and Guanheng stands still, stunned over what just happened, looking directly at Dejun.

The other is currently not moving, eyes wide, still kneeling on his bed, both hands tightly holding the sheets.

“Guan-Guanheng?” He breathlessly asked after a minute and 13 seconds ( _Guanheng wasn’t counting)_ of them just looking at each other. Dejun is now grabbing his blanket to cover himself, face flushing in the darkest shade of red he has ever seen.

What should he say? Sorry for watching him finger himself?!?! NO BAD PLAN! Uhhhh, okay something else. He’s here to grab something? But what?! Or just-

“Hi?” He managed to squeak out.

Probably not the best response because Dejun’s lips starts to quiver and - _oh shit this is not good_ , his eyes are slowly getting watery. Dejun looked down and took a breath before he whispers out, “Guanheng I- I’m sorry I- can you..can you give me some time to change?”.

He looks extremely small in that position Guanheng wants to go and hug him and tell him everything’s okay but he listens to the boy.

“Okay.” He wasted no time to get out and closed the door behind him, walking as fast as he can to get some water from their pantry.

He drinks a glass of water quickly, trying to cool down his burning face. “That really happened. Wow.” He muttered quietly and leaned against the counter, breathing slowly.

He doesn’t know how long it took but he hears their bedroom door being unlocked and wonders if he should go inside or wait until his roommate comes out.

 _He must be feeling really bad I should go to him instead,_ Guanheng tries to reason using the last three brain cells that he still have and slowly walks closer before knocking on the door.

“Dejun? Hey, can I come in?”

He heard a sniffle before the other answers, _oh no is he crying? Did Guanheng make him cry?_

“Yeah.”

He opens the door and was greeted with the sight of a pitiful looking Dejun sitting with his knees up on his bed, the sheets already changed. He’s wearing his black hoodie and grey sweatpants now, still looking down, and his hair is covering his eyes, but Guanheng can see him biting his lips -a nervous habit of his.

Guanheng goes to sit beside him on the bed, careful of his distance to make sure he doesn’t scare the other. He turns to look at Dejun but he’s now hugging his legs, face buried in his arms.

“Dejun.” He tries but his roommate doesn’t answer him. So he decides to just get everything out of his head.

“Hey, I’m really sorry for what happened earlier, I, uhh, I really shouldn’t have done that. It’s your privacy and I am seriously very sorry! I understand if you’re not comfortable to talk to me, and I can even uhh, I can even stay in Xuxi’s room if you want to be alone! I just want you to know that I actually really really really-”

“Guanheng I like you.”

“-really like you!”

Dejun raised his head to look at him, his eyes are red with tears in them. “…you like me too?”

“Too? What? Oh..OH!!!” Guanheng feels stupid, very stupid. Why else would Dejun think of him when he’s doing the freaky deaky if he’s not interested in him? Why else would he be crying if he’s not worried about what Guanheng thinks?

He breathes in deeply and smiled, moving closer to Dejun to hold in his hands in his. Dejun looks a little confused but lets him do it nevertheless.

“Dejun, I really like you. Have been since the day we first met. I’m sorry that we had to have this talk like this but yeah I would love to get a chance to date you. Can I?” Guanheng’s heart is beating hard and he hopes he’s not blushing too hard right now.

Dejun lips is now formed into a shy smile, his eyes not watering anymore and Guangheng’s glad to see that.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah I’d like to date you too Guanheng.”

To say that Guangheng’s happy is an understatement, he’s elated, mind going nyoom, sporting a large smile on his face.

“Boyfriends!” He screams, and Dejun shakes his head.

“Oh shut up.” He says and pulls Guanheng’s neck to kiss him. The taller happily complies, one hand moves to hold Dejun’s face and the other snakes around his waist, pulling him closer.

The next day Guanheng drags Dejun to the new café, claiming that they need to make up for the days they were too busy to hang out with each other -except this time, it’s a date!

-

Guanheng laughs at the memory, until this day they still can’t get over that incident. Dejun smacks him whenever he brings it up and will always call him a pervert for watching him.

He feels Dejun shifting again so he pulls one of his hand and kisses his wrist.

“Guanheng?” Dejun looks at him and he grins, his boyfriend is too cute when he’s sleepy, Guanheng wants to squish him!

“Yes babe?”

“Why are you grinning like that?

“No reason.”

“You’re lying, tell meee!”

“Nope.” Guanheng says, popping the P and laughs as Dejun frowns, he looks like an angry kitten whenever he does that and Guanheng can’t fight the temptation to boop his nose, so he does that.

“Hehe you’re so cute.”

That probably wasn’t a good idea because apparently Dejun’s feeling a bit feisty today so, _ouch! Ow!_

“Babe ouch! I’m sorry stop ow! Oh my god Junnie stop!”

“Ha! Tell me or I’ll do something worse!” Dejun climbs on top of him and sits on his thigh, his hands roam dangerously on Guanheng’s chest, slowly moving downwards and expression mischievous as he looks at him.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Guanheng props himself on his elbows, interested to see where this is going.

“I’m gonna kiss you!”

Guanheng laughs and Dejun moves closer, his hands now on Guanheng's shoulders, he slowly leans down and kisses him. Both of their lips are a bit chapped but none of them cares, kissing each other softly. Guanheng pulls Dejun closer by his waist and he smiles in their kiss before turning his head to kiss him deeper.

They keep kissing for a while but decides to stop because both of them can’t stop giggling at each other _-young love I’m tellin ya_.

“Wanna order take out today and have a Harry Potter movie marathon?” Dejun asks him after they stopped, now lying on Guanheng, one hand drawing random patterns on his chest.

“Hell yeah.”

Guanheng's days are now filled with Dejun, and he will never, ever, trade this for anything else.

-

**EXTRA!!**

**_‘He’s so cute, Guanheng wants to kiss him -or maybe cuff him to bed and fuck him into oblivion.’ was a line to put somewhere but it inspired this, this is the ‘last night’ that Guanheng mentioned at the beginning of this story, have funnn!!!!!!_ **

“Guanheng please!” Dejun sobbed, tears running down his face and body trembling hard from being too sensitive. He badly wants to hold his boyfriend but his hands are currently cuffed to the bed, he’s so stressed, he wants to hold Guanheng, wants Guanheng to touch him.

But he’s just sitting at the edge of the bed, eyes dark as he watches Dejun, biting his lower lip and one hand slowly pumping his own dick.

“Please what baby?” He smirks and Dejun wants to kick him or kiss him senseless, he doesn’t even know, what he knows is that if he doesn’t get what he wants he’s going to…cry?

“You know what, just, ahh, please!” He begs but Guanheng’s not satisfied with that answer, instead of helping him, he takes the remote control beside him and pressed another button and Dejun screamed, writhing on the bed as the vibrations inside him get stronger and faster.

“Hnnghhhh ahh! Ahh!!”

“Baby if you don’t tell me, I won’t know what is it that you want.” Guanheng moves closer to him, kissing his temple sweetly. The controller still in hand, switching it every few seconds just to mess with Dejun.

Dejun turns his face to look at him, mewls when he sees the expression on his face. He looks like he’s going to devour Dejun, and he wants exactly that.

“Kiss me….please?” He whispers and Guanheng does exactly that, kissing him softly at first but it quickly turns heated and one of his hand travels down to play with Dejun’s nipple. Dejun’s moans are muffled by their kiss, Guanheng’s tongue endlessly teasing his.

Dejun’s head is filled with only Guanheng, he wants him to hold him, kiss him, wants Guanheng to fuck him until he can’t remember his own name.

He wants Guanheng. Only Guanheng. Guanheng.

“Hnngg ahh, Guan- Guanheng.” He called in between kisses. Guanheng gave him one last kiss and rested his forehead on Dejun’s, he chased after him, trying to kiss him again but Guanheng his head to whisper in his ear.

“Yes baby?”

“I- hnngh ahh I want you to….” Dejun said the last part so slowly, Guanheng couldn’t catch it, he propped himself on his elbow and used his free hand to caress the smaller’s thigh.

“Baby I can’t hear what you said, you need to say it louder.” He chuckles as Dejun’s face turns a shade redder.

“I just, ahh! I said-” Dejun tried again, eyes not meeting his.

“Yes?” His back arched beautifully as Guanheng increased the intensity of the vibrations.

“Ha ahh! I want you hngghh, to fuck me! Please ahhhh, I want you to fuck me Guanheng!”

Guanheng sucked in a breath.

In a blink of an eye he’s on top of Dejun, the vibrator tossed across the room, not that he gives a shit about it anymore. Dejun whimpers at the empty feeling.

Guanheng takes a second to appreciate the view in front of him, Dejun’s whole body is flushed, hickeys blooming beautifully on his skin, hands cuffed to the bed frame, eyes half-lidded, and breathing heavily. His hole is gaping, slick from lube, and Guanheng’s sanity flew right out their window.

 _Beautiful_. Dejun’s so beautiful and he wants him to know that.

He must’ve saved a whole nation in his past life because he really doesn’t know how he deserves this. He’s in love, he fell hard, like tripping over his shoelaces and falling down two flights of stairs kinda hard.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaaa! Anyone wants more??? *wink wonk* CUFFED DEJUN FTW YEEHAW BABY! Tell me what you think in the comment! I'm sorry if it's kinda vague, I'm trying hard to improve on writing details! You can come scream at me on twitter @Little__jun <3


End file.
